Hilo Rojo: Destino o Capricho
by Princess's The Suicide Circus
Summary: Después de 8 años Waka estaba decidida a olvidar a Ruki siendo ahora la novia de Reita, pero un giro inesperado del destino hace que viejos sentimientos revolotean en sus seres. ¿Que pasara con Ruki? ¿Waka aun sentirá algo por Ruki o seguirá su forzoso destino junto a Reita? RUKIxWAKAxREITA
1. Capitulo 1

**Hilo Rojo****:** **Destino o Capricho**

(La continuación de… ¿Cómo perder a un chico en 10?)

Capitulo1: Mala presencia

A lo largo de mi vida he pasado por muchas cosas, buenas y malas…muchas de ellas crearía yo malas ya que luego de dejar a mi familia y ser independiente por mi misma he podido comprobar la responsabilidad del tener un hogar, depender de mi misma para todo ha si que es algo ¿Difícil? Pues no mucho…solo que no vivo sola como les digo estoy en compañía de mi mejor amiga Hiko así que mucha soledad no tengo, aunque les debo decir algo muy malo a todos, pues debido a las distancias y las pocas horas pues siento que la relación mía con Reita se ha como decirlo, enfriado mucho…aun estamos juntos 8 años…pero aun así no me siento, bien ni cómoda. Es que yo siento algo y no se que es, de seguro es a causa de nuestra relación.

- ¡Waka! – me grita Thera

- ¬¬ no me grites, que sorda no soy u.u

- Pues hace rato te hablamos

- O.o ¿De que?

- ¡Ash! – suspira – de que nos digas con que canción deberíamos entrar en nuestro próximo concierto

- ¡Ah, eso! ^^UU

- ¬¬ realmente estas en otro planeta Wakita – me dice Rei – a caso… piensas en tu iguanita amada *-* - ¿Por qué lo tiene que nombrar? Es que en el no pienso, es mas no se en que pienso tengo mucho miedo…pero ¿Por qué? Algo no esta bien… ¡No! Algo ha pasado, esta sensación no me gusta.

- Waka… ¿Estas allí?

- O.o Waka… respóndele a Rei… ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien?

- Chicas…algo no esta bien – todas me miran raro – siento que algo paso, no me pregunten ¿Cómo? O ¿Por qué? Pero eso siento, algo anda mal chicas…algo no encaja

Sentía que no solo mi corazón estaba mal, sino que un presentimiento me estaba consumiendo el alma, no se que podrá ser. Las chicas aun no se explican que pasa, yo por mi parte tengo mucho miedo. Ellas me miran muy raro pero que quieren que haga? Esto es raro en mi, nunca sentí alguna mala presencia…esto no me gusta algo le paso ha…

POV RUKI

Arruine todo, es mi culpa y peor aun no puedo decirles nada a los chicos…esto es un desastre, pues están todos alborotados y todo por mi culpa…cuantas veces me lo han dicho "Ruki no fumes tanto, te podrás enfermar" pero yo baka nunca obedecer es que no entienden que uno también sufre que la única forma de sacar ese dolor de su pecho es muriéndose ¿Suena egoísta? Pues ya no me importa nada.

Y aquí estoy luego de terminar ese concierto en donde Kai nuestro actual baterista y líder del grupo esta llenando unos papeles, ya que me tendrán en el hospital este día para por desgracia volver a Tokio mañana, me dio pena que todo termino asi…espero recuperar pronto…Aoi esta alli calmando a Reita pues este se molesto mucho por lo que me sucedió, Uruha esta a mi lado…en este tiempo que hemos formado la banda siempre ha estado conmigo en todo momento se podría decir que el ha sido la palomera mensajera ya que como es novio de Hiko el me cuenta cosas sobre Waka…si Waka, aun esta en mi mente, lo se es muy difícil olvidarse de alguien asi de la nada pero yo no puedo seguir asi…es loco de mi parte pero canciones como "Wakaremichi", "anata no tame no kono inochi", "Reila", "Cassis", "Shiver" son canciones con mensajes ocultos que solo ella podría comprender pero no creo que lo haga aun ama a esa iguana que esta alli como sin nada…creo que me lo merezco yo debí haber reaccionado a tiempo pero no Ruki tenias que ser asi de hacerle caso a esa iguana y alejarte de ella. Volviendo al caso Uruha sabe de mis sentimientos por Waka, es el único en la banda que lo sabe y el me ha dicho que intentara algo pero yo no es que ella esta feliz yo solo soy un ENAMORADO de una IMPOSIBLE. Irónico ¿No? Ella estaba enamorada de mi cuando yo estaba con su hermana y era su imposible ahora ella esta con este p*** de Reita y yo me enamore, ¡Hay kami-sama! El destino si es bien loco.

FIN POV RUKI

- No puedo creer esto – Rei caminaba de un lado a otro

- Espero que Ruki este bien

- También yo Thera…según me dijo Aoi, tiene una enfermedad en las cuerdas vocales – yo aun no caí del asombro, Ruki…Ruki estaba enfermo, no puedo creerlo yo sabia que esa sensación no era de la nada ¿Y ahora? Me da algo en mi corazón y no es nada bonito –

- Quiero verlo – dije en un susurro

- ¿Eh? Dijiste algo Waka

- No nada Rei – me paro del sillón – creo que iré a tomar algo de aire – me voy a la terraza de departamento a mirar el cielo, ahora mas que nunca me siento muy mal pero ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que de el ya me había olvidado? Bueno…eso creí…

POV HIKO

Estaba en el baño, cuando regrese vi que Waka no estaba…se me hacia raro bueno ella anda muy extraña últimamente, espero no sea nada grave

- Chicas ¿Y Waka?

- Pues se fue afuera – me dice Thera

- Me párese que no le callo muy bien la noticia – era de esperarse esa reacción en ella, pues Thera y Rei saben la verdad, Waka se los había dicho un tiempo después…pero el punto es que ahora mi amiga no esta bien – bueno iré con ella…espérenme – y asi me fui a la terraza, era de esperarse alli estaba Waka y como lo deduje no esta bien – Waka…

FIN POV HIKO

Siempre sabe todo de mi, con razón es como la hermana que nunca tuve. Aunque aquí odio mentirle pero…lo are, la miro con una sonrisa

- Hiko…disculpa quería algo de aire

- Waka se que no estas bien, me vas a decir ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- O.o pero no me sucede nada, solo quería estar afuera…

- Vamos Waka, deja de fingir te conozco muy bien – me miro seria

- Pues… - suspiro – no, no estoy bien Hiko

- Mira esto me incumbe mucho porque eres mi mejor amiga…y como una hermana para mi solo quiero que confíes en mi y me lo digas

- Bueno – suspiro otra vez – Hiko…estoy preocupada por la salud de Ruki… - ella me sonríe – no es gracioso Hiko ¬¬

- No digo eso Waka, es que creo que yo sabia que era eso…pues por lo que me dijo mi Uruha, Ruki estará en Tokio mañana si quieres, lo vamos a ver ¿Qué te parece? ^^

- Es que… ¿Reita no se molestara que vaya a ver a Ruki?

- Mmm…esa es la otra – se puso a pensar – pues no importa, vayamos

- Pero…

- Waka…Reita no es tu dueño tu puedes hacer lo que tu mas quieras con tu vida y sin peros…mañana vamos a ver a Ruki – u.u bueno espero no tener problemas, pero tiene razón Hiko…yo quiero ver como esta ¿Por ir a verlo no le are mal a nadie? ^^

Bueno puede que al menos mañana vea a Ruki, después de tanto…lo veré, espero que aun sigamos bien nosotros desde hace mucho no se de el y pues solo quiero lo mejor. Ruki…solo quiero que seas feliz, y que estés bien.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: ¿Al final podré verte?

Estaba muy nerviosa vería a Ruki después de tanto tiempo, no podía dormir bien esa noche. El solo hecho de verlo me invadió los nervios, Ruki es sin duda alguna importante para mi…pero creo que yo ya no le importo, es decir el siempre me ha evitado nunca quiso que lo viera. Y siempre solo me conformaba con verlo en videos, tengo muchos nervios. Me paro de la cama y salgo un rato a la terraza, miraba el cielo…todo esta muy tranquilo, solo mis pensamientos en mi cabeza no mas…despejan esa tranquilidad

- "¿Será lo correcto?...no quiero que le moleste verme ni nada…pero aun asi quiero verle necesito saber… si esta bien "

Luego de casi una hora regreso a mi cama, Hiko aun sigue dormida…me recuesto y miro el techo quedándome de a poco dormida…

RUKI POV

Llegamos a Tokio en unos momentos, todos están muy shockeados por la noticia, Reita pues…el no me quiere hablarme. Aun sigue con ese plan de que fue mi culpa todo esto ¬¬ pues es un p**** de m**** ya me tiene cansado si pudiera decirle algún que otro insulto lo haría, pero por desgracia no se puede u.u

Uruha me acompaño al departamento en donde vivo, el me contaba una que otras cosa que hará en estas mini vacaciones que tendremos, me agradeció miles de veces. Se nota que no quiere trabajar el vago o.o

- Bien Ruki llegamos – le paso mis llaves y ingresamos a mi departamento, todo estaba tranquilo como siempre y por allí andaba mi mascota, se alegro de verme.

- Mire a Uruha asi que solo le escribí en una cuaderno que llevo aunque sea me podré comunicar con los demás en forma escrita. Le puse GRACIAS POR TODO URUHA –

- De nada Ruki – me sonríe – bueno será mejor que te arregles por que tu adorada Wakita vendrá a verte –

- O.o me sorprendió mucho lo que me dijo, o sea Waka vendrá m*** . rápido escribí en mi cuaderno ¿COMO VA VENIR WAKA? O.O ES QUE… EXPLICATE URUHA

- Bueno veras mi querido Rukito, ella se entero que tu estas mal y no creerás que vendrá solita – me pone cara de pervertido ¬¬ como odio esa cara u/u – también viene Hiko *-* y las demás asi que no te salvas de estar a solas con tu amor secreto – otra vez me mira asi, yo le arrojo con un cojín y le enseño el dedo del medio, u/u siempre me hace poner asi este tipo…- Vamos Ruki, si te mueres por volver a verla - ¬¬ ese pato me las va a pagar…

Asi me voy a bañar y alistarme o.o bueno no crean que le hago caso / pero es que bueno como sea ¬o¬ quiero estar arreglado y no me miren asi, / ya se parecen a Uruha el pato pervertido ¬¬

FIN POV RUKI

Ya estaba yo allí alistándome, mientras Hiko me miraba… ¬¬ díganme ella por que esta allí no es que me muera por ver a Ruki, solo que ella es muy mal pensada es todo

- Vamos Hiko deja de mirarme asi quieres .

- Lo siento Wakita de mi alma, pero es que estas muy arreglada… - se hace la pensante – mas de lo normal XD

- . no te rías, solo me arreglo si quieres voy como recién levantada y ya ¿Feliz? ¬¬

- O.o bueno no te la tomes asi ¬¬ solo es una broma, ¡Ash! – se va

- ¬¬ tu te pasas – me miro al espejo – quizás tiene razón estoy muy arreglada o.o bueno ¬¬ asi soy yo si les gusta bien sino váyanse a la m**** u_u

Una vez arregladas las chicas llegaron asi que salimos del departamento, rumbo al de Ruki. Las chicas estaban charlando entre ellas, yo solo me mantengo al margen no quiero decir nada por el momento…solo pienso que pasara cuando lo vea nuevamente. Por una parte tengo ganas de verle pero por otra me da miedo…de su reacción, es que en este tiempo que estuvimos alejados no pude saber nada de el…espero que nada allá cambiado, desde que estoy con Reita, el no me ha hablado mucho solo lo he visto muy pocas veces hasta creo que en los lives lo vi mucho mas, además de sus videos que muchos de ellos me han chocado mucho aunque no se por que razón me chocan…en fin luego de una caminata larga…llegamos, tengo nervios espero no se me noten o.o

Al abrir note a Uruha alli, seguro ayudo a Ruki nos invita a pasar…yo era la primera vez que ingreso alli, todo ordenado me asombra mucho, Reita siempre tiene todo un nido de ratas ¬¬ si yo no le ordeno, el no lo hace…

- Ahí – un perro allí se me acerca y me mueve el rabo, pero si es una preciosura – OH…Que hermoso es – le acaricio

- O.o que raro que Koron-chan le gusten los desconocidos – dijo Uruha alli

- Si y que ha Waka le gusten los animales - ¬¬ gracias por tu aliento Hiko

- Bueno pero es una preciosura *-* - lo recojo entre mis brazos - ¿Es tuyo Uruha?

- O.o ¿Qué? No, claro que no – me mira – es de Ruki ^^ - o.o WTF? ¿De Ruki?

- Wow pero Waka tiene razón es una hermosura *o* – se acerca Rei pero este le ladra - ¬¬ pero feo, no soy un cuco ¬¬

- XD te tiene miedo – se reía Thera

- Tu cállate ¬¬ este perro horrible me ladro T-T

- No le digas horrible – lo miro – es una hermosura

- ¬¬ si por que a vos no te ladro – Rei mira al perro – eres un pulgoso ¬¬ - y este le ladra – lo vez y de mas mimado

- Ya deja de pelear con el pobre animal Rei

- Pero Hiko este se aprovecha por que Waka lo defiende – en eso se escucha que alguien llega

- Wow Ruki! – el llega y le da una nota a Uruha – ha eso…es que Koron-chan esta en brazos de Waka, al parecer le cayo muy bien

- Si ¬¬ pero que tu perro no se me acerca o te quedas sin mascota Ruki – y alli lo vi sacando las peleas por parte de Rei con Koron estaba muy cambiado, ya no era el mismo adolescente que conocí, esta como mas…no se como decirlo. El se acerca a nostras y sonríe

- Bueno chicas yo seré el traductor de Ruki, el solo por hoy no puede hablar pero mañana ya debe depender por el solo – Ruki le pega – T-T asi me agradeces que te ayudo – y el solo lo mira odioso ¬¬ pues yo deje al perrito en el suelo y este fue con su dueño

RUKI POV

Mi mascota va conmigo, la verdad es raro que el se acerca a desconocidos…pero con Waka fue distinto, quizás ve que ella es buena persona aunque la noto muy distinta a ella. Se ve mas… u/u bueno eso / no me hagan decirlo esta muy hermosa u/u ¿Felices? Bien será mejor ir a buscar algo a los invitados, le escribí a Uruha que acomode a las chicas que yo iría por algo de tomar a la cocina, iba para allá pensando en todo lo que pasara. Solo ruego y por favor Kami-sama si estas alli . que la iguana no se entere que Waka vino a mi casa, ya no quiero mas problemas

FIN RUKI POV

Nos sentamos mientras Ruki esta en la cocina, todas alli riéndose de Rei y como odia al perro de Ruki, mientras que esta hermosura esta en mis pies y me jala, no se que quera

- ¿Qué pasa? – el me mira

- ¬¬ pues seguro ya quiere algo mas – este le ladra - ¬¬ ahí cállate perro – seguía - ¬¬ que te calles pulgoso

- Ya Rei déjalo pobre perrito

- T-T pobre de mi Thera – el perro me jalo y de un momento a otro mientras los demás torturaban a Rei me llevo a la cocina y alli estaba Ruki, o.o perro realmente no debiste hacer eso, / me esta viendo – en eso me pasa un papel que dice ME GUSTA VOLVER A VERTE ahí ya no puedo de la vergüenza – etto…a mi también… u/u – Kami-sama que mi vergüenza no me delate, otra nota mas DIME REITA NO TUVO PROBLEMAS EN QUE VENGAS? – no te preocupes el no se enojara, solo vine a verte…es que bueno veras, me preocupe mucho por tu salud Ruki – lo miro

- PUES YO TAMBIEN ME ALEGRA VERTE, ESPERO NO TENGAS PROBLEMAS Y GRACIAS POR VENIR A VERME – me escribe

- No tienes por que Ruki – le sonrío, y allí estaba el perrito hermoso, yo como por impulso lo sostengo en mis brazos

- ES RARO QUE KORON SE DE CON DESCONOCIDOS

- O.o ¿Por qué lo dices?

- PUES…EL NO LE AGRADAN LOS DESCONOCIDOS…PERO CONTIGO SE LLEVA MUY BIEN

- Pues es una ternura sin duda alguna – lo miro – pero tenías otros antes…

- SI PERO POR DEGRCIAS SE MURIO, SOLO ME QUEDA KORON AUNQUE ES MAS JOVEN, ES QUE ME GUSTAN LOS ANIMALES

- A mi también son hermosos – y allí como siempre ¬¬ alguien interrumpe Ash!

- Bueno! Bueno! Dejen de estar aquí tan escondidos que no crean que no lo sabemos

- Bien creo que iré con las chicas – doy mi paso de reiterada y voy con ellas sentándome como si nada, pero ¬¬ ¿Por qué miran así? Tengo monos en la cara ¬¬ - ¿Qué miran?

- Pues… ¿Qué hacías allá? – mirada pervertida de Rei

- Estaba charlando

- Si Waka, si como digas – decía Thera

- Es cierto…estaba charlando – acaricio al perro – ustedes son unas mal pensadas

- Vamos Waka…no seas así

Luego de las horas, entre risas nos pasamos…por suerte con Ruki esta todo bien, Rei y Thera se fueron a su casa, mientras quedamos los cuatro allí… o.o ha cierto Koron cuenta ^-^ mientras que Hiko y Uruha estaban abrazados mirando una película que mirábamos todos, yo veía de reojos a Ruki, y me ponía muy nerviosa…ahí no se que pensar…a caso ¿El destino nos esta volviendo a unir? Pero…yo estoy con Reita…no puedo hacer nada. Dejo a Koron en el sillón donde duerme y pido permiso de salir a tomar aire, creo que estar alli no me hace muy bien

- Me vuelvo loca…será mejor no ilusionarme, ya no quiero volver a sufrir como lo hice en el pasado…no ya no quiero…-

RUKI POV

Vi como se iba, y como los otros tórtolos estaban en su mundo fui a verla, pero…escuche su conversación con ella misma…

- Me vuelvo loca…será mejor no ilusionarme, ya no quiero volver a sufrir como lo hice en el pasado…no ya no quiero…- se decía… - el no es para ti, entiende Waka – o sea que ella aun pensara en mi…por favor espero que sea así – mejor dejar esto de lado, no debí venir – no perder otra oportunidad mas…Kami-sama si esto es por tu ayuda, créeme que no la desaprovechare, me acerca a su lado y le toco el hombro, ella da un salto de asombro – Ruki…pero… - odio no poder decirle nada…pero aunque sea quiero escribírselo - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Waka! – grita Hiko – o.o bueno creo que Ruki ya vino por ti ^-^ - Waka la mira

- ¿Qué pasa? - ¬¬ Hiko porque mejor, no regresas una hora después ¬¬

- Es que ya nos vamos, Uruha nos llevara, así deja descansar a Ruki - ¬¬ Uruha morirá, si! El morirá mañana ¬¬

- Esta bien… - decía medio desanimada o.o

- Bueno etto…te espero en la sala – ella sale

- Bueno…será mejor que me vaya…te veré… -mira a otro lado y luego me sonríe – te veré pronto – yo solo asentí con mi cabeza – bien… -se me acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla – adiós….Ruki – y así la vi irse

Todos en la sala se iban de a poco, hasta que yo quede solo con mi perrito…es extraño pero no me darse por vencido le diré a ella la verdad…cuando recupere mi voz se lo diré…

FIN POV RUKI

Íbamos en el auto, yo por supuesto atrás…estaba ida mirando por la ventanilla del vehiculo, a caso ¿Ruki me habrá escuchado? Ahora no se que are…yo…bueno la verdad es que aun le amo…pero Reita, no… yo amo a Ruki aunque se que el no siente nada por mi . quiero dejar de pensar esto por favor Kami… si estas alli te pido algo. Sácame este sentimiento pero si es por algo del destino que mis sentimientos por el no se han desvanecido…que mis sentimientos sean aceptados…

Continuara…

* * *

Siento tanta tardanza, digamos que no ando en el humor de continuar los fan fic pero gracias a un review me motive a seguire y aqui esta la segunda parte, espero continuar subiendo mas capitulos n.n Sayonara matta nee~~


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3:_ Confundida pero… ¿Tu me amas?_**

La noche paso muy rápido ni cuenta me di, cuando Hiko me llamo para que me alistara. Tenemos ensayo en una hora y debemos estar alli en la disquera para practicar, como pude me levante de mi cómoda cama y me dirigí al baño…mirándome en el espejo veo mi reflejo, me siento tan…decaída ¿Habrá sido lo correcto ver a Ruki ayer? Ahora…ni yo se lo que quiero es dejar de sentir esto.

- Waka apúrate! Ya debemos irnos – me decía Hiko de afuera

- ¡Ya voy! – grite, así que me aliste a lo apurada, luego de bañarme y salí del baño. Una vez afuera partimos del departamento al estacionamiento del mismo

- Bueno el día de ayer no estuvo mal ¿Eh? Je, je, je – se reía mientras manejaba

- Aja – yo estaba muy ida

- O.o Waka ¿Sucede algo?

- No nada Hiko, solo no quiero hablar de lo que paso anoche

- A caso – la miro y luego volví vista al frente - ¿Aun no lo olvidas?

- Yo me sobresalte, pues… - Hiko no lo se – la miro – Quizás si, quizás no…es que tengo miedo de sufrir otra vez

- Waka EL QUE NO ARRIESGA NO GANA

- Pero…

- Waka – llegamos a la disquera y ella me mira - ¿Qué pasaría si Ruki correspondiera a tus sentimientos? Dime ¿Tu le dirías los tuyos? – o.o ni yo se que haría

- No se Hiko…pero ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Pues uno no sabe Waka EL DESTINO ES INDECISO

- Tienes razón – nos bajamos del auto y fuimos a la disquera las chicas estaban alli pero o.o…

- ¡Hola amor! – Reita me besa y yo no le correspondo - ¿Qué pasa Waka?

- Nada…solo me sorprendiste es todo – le respondí seca…

- Vamos es por mi… ¿No?

- No, y ya déjame quiero ensayar

- ¡OK! Como digas – y así el se va me da igual si enojado o no, me importa una m*** me vale madre

- Waka…

- No me digas nada Thera, no quiero hablar de eso ahora – suspiro – solo quiero concentrarme en el ensayo

- Esta bien, bueno chicas comencemos – y así comenzamos a ensayar con "retsu"

POV REITA

Salí de alli mas que enfurecido, ¿Qué m*** le pasa? Esta re loca…yo no estaré con una mujer así, ya hace un tiempo ella esta muy fría conmigo. Ni me habla nada es como si yo solo fuera aire para ella…seguro es mi culpa yo, yo deje que la relación se enfríe pero solo yo puedo recuperar a mi Waka y lo are no la perderé lo juro

FIN POV REITA

POV RUKI

Luego de levantarme, estoy aquí en el medico. No se que me dirán hoy, quizás que solo necesito reposo, al menos puedo hablar…bueno no digamos ¡Wow que bruta! Pero es algo así cuando uno busca una emisora en la radio para escuchar una FM bueno ¿ese ruido? Bien así mas o menos estoy, ah no crean que estoy solo Uruha, Aoi y Kai están conmigo menos Reita esta con su novia ¿Saben algo? Cuando ese p*** de m*** nombra a Waka lo recalca mucho y mas en mi presencia, yo no se que le vio a esa cosa…es un egoísta y solo piensa en el, nada mas pero bueno cada hogar un mundo

- Señor Matsumoto Takanori – me llamo el doctor

- Si…hay va doctor – decía Kai – bien Ruki ve

- Esta…bien – decía con voz ronca, me pare de mi lugar y ingrese alli. Una vez dentro me senté

- Bien joven Takanori…por lo que veo sus cuerdas aun siguen hinchadas – me decía mientras revisaba mi garganta con ese palo de helados . como odio eso, me da ganas de vomitar ¡WACALA!

- Si…es…ho…horrible - este se sienta

- Pues le recomiendo que no esfuerce mucho su voz, evite los gritos, cantar, y demás actividades que implique las cuerdas vocales…además esta enfermedad que posee tiene que ver con otro factor – yo asombrado ¿Otro factor? O.o

- ¿Cuál es?

- Pues dígame – se quita los lentes y me mira - ¿usted fuma?

- Si – dije convencido

- Ya veo – suspira – le recomiendo que deje de fumar – o.o como? Este viejo esta loco no puedo hacer eso

- ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Aggh!

- Lo ve, si sigue así esto podría empeorar es mejor que no fume mas…es una recomendación usted sabrá que hacer, si quiere vivir o morir joven Takanori – yo lo mire, el viejo tenia razón…pero es que nadie comprende…cuando uno quiere hacer algo y no puede ¿Cómo haces para que el dolor de eso se vaya? Ver a Reita con Waka me molesta, que solo fumo para poder sacar esa imagen de ellos felices…pero nunca creí que eso me afectaría

FIN RUKI POV

Camino junto a las chicas, ellas querían sacar a DISTRAERME yo por mi parte me hubiera ido a mi departamento no quería ver a nadie ni hacer nada. Llegamos a la casa de Rei, acomodamos mientras que Rei traía algo de agua para tomar

- Muy buen ensayo chicas

- ¡Si! Sin dudas el mejor ^^ - decía Rei trayendo los vasos con agua – Dime Hiko esa nota antes no te salía, mira ahora

- Es verdad…al final salio la condenada XD – todas se reía y yo solo miraba ida

- Waka…tu también lo hiciste genial ^^

- Aja Rei – conteste seca

- Waka…deja esa cara de perro degollado ¿Es por Reita?

- No chicas, es que – tocan el timbre

- O.o me pregunto quien vendrá – Rei se va ver

- Bueno Waka ¿Qué pasa?

- Verán, ya no se que es lo que siento por Reita…es decir, creo que ya no lo amo como antes lo hacia o nunca lo ame ¿la verdad? Estoy confusa…

- Waka… - en eso llega Rei

- Chicas miren – y alli estaban Uruha, Aoi, Kai y…

- Ruki… - dije en susurro

- Hola mi pelirroja hermosa – Uruha besa a Hiko

- Pero ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – pregunta Thera

- Bueno fuimos a acompañar a Ruki al medico, y como nos sobra tiempo por que no venir a ver a mi novia – Aoi besa a Rei

- Ahí! Aoi-Shi …

- Si, pero al parecer este ya mejorara pronto

- Que…ma…malo eres cof cof eres Kai

- ¬¬ encima que te ayudo, no digas eso soy muy bueno =D

- Si todo un payaso

- ¬¬ si siguen con eso juro que los hare ensayar el triple

- ._. Mejor me cayo

- ¬¬ si mi amor por que te quedaras sin pelirroja

- T-T suficiente castigo es Kai – Ruki se sienta a mi lado y yo ya me puse nerviosa otra vez

- Bien pero toma asiento Kai ^^

- ¬¬ si ya que todos se sentaron, me puedo sentar a tu lado Thera ^^

- Eh…si…ssss…si claro ^^ - o.o es mi imaginación o Thera esta ¿Nerviosa? Uh! Que picara *o*

- Bien así que… ¿Qué te dijo el medico Ruki? – el mira a Hiko

- Bueno…cofcof…disculpen, mucho no…nn...puedo hablar

- Ya veo

- Bueno amor, el medico dijo que este debe dejar de fumar…cosa que no se como hará ya que sin un cigarro en la boca no vive – Ruki le pega – T-T que malo eres

- Pues tu te lo buscas solo Uruha XD

- Si Aoi, esta como Rei ayer… XD

- O.o ¿Qué paso con mi Rei-Shi?

- Bueno digamos que el perrito de Ruki la odia – y todos se rieron menos Kai y Aoi, también yo estoy incluida en eso…

- Chicos, yo creo que iré a dar una vuelta afuera –y así me fui sin mas nada, solo quiero despejar mi mente…camino por los alrededores, estaba muy ida que no me di cuenta de que un auto venia a mi, solo mire y me quede dura veía como llegaba pero mi cuerpo no respondía hasta que sentí como alguien me empujo y me saco de allí jalándome contra él, siento como me agarraron de la cintura y vi que estaba arriba de alguien

- Waka… mira...si cofcof…te pasa algo – ese es…Ruki… - no vuelvas a irte así – yo lo miro, el estaba mal… ¿por mi? Recuerdo lo que Hiko me dijo… - Waka…cofcof…me escuchas

- Ruki…- el me mira – Ruki… - y yo solo lo abrazo

- Waka…

- Perdóname…estaba en mi mundo perdón! Gomen! – lo miro – Gomen Ruki

- No te disculpes…cofcof…

- Es que haces mucho esfuerzo y por mi culpa – en eso caigo – etto ./. Me ayudas a levantarme

- o/o ci…cierto – el me ayuda, y así nos paramos con bueno…nuestras manos tomadas… - Waka…cofcof…si algo te pasa, yo…cofcof…bueno yo

- Ruki…dime…

- Waka…cofcof veras – el me mira – esto

- ¡Ruki! ¡Waka! – dice acercándose - ^^ aquí están, los estábamos buscando

- ¬¬ Aoi por que no…cofcof….regresas dentro de una hora .

- O.o ¿interrumpí algo? – el vio nuestras manos – o.o vaya – pone cara de pervertido - ¿Qué pasa acá?

- Nada – me suelto – Ruki solo me salvo de que un auto por poco y me atropelle

- O.o ¿un auto?

- ¬¬ no inteligente, un avión ¬¬

- ¬¬ ja, ja, ja muy gracioso veo que estas mejorando

- Bueno chicos ya basta, dime Aoi para que nos buscando

- Ah, es que Reita esta en la casa de Rei y te anda buscando

- Ya veo, dile que me fui…

- O.o pero

- Dile eso Aoi, no quiero verlo –suspiro- también dile a Hiko que me iré, no me espere en la casa – y así me dispongo a irme…

POV RUKI

Veía como se alejaba, no quería dejarla sola…y mas me asombro como no quiere ver a Reita…

- Aoi, también disculpa mi ausencia si

- O.o ¿tu también?

- ¬¬ no cofcof…el del lado, claro que yo Ash! – me voy por Waka – Waka… - le tomo la mano - ¿quieres que te haga compañía o prefieres estar sola?

- Ruki… - ella me mira – esta bien, tu compañía siempre me hace bien

Así caminamos por un parque allí cercano, ella estaba muy mal y yo lo notaba. Waka es de ser una chica enérgica y divertida, riéndose de todo pero…esta vez no es así

FIN POV RUKI

Me alegra estar con Ruki, el es aun especial para mi. Nos sentamos en una banca, la brisa es tranquila e inspiradora…

- Waka…cofcof tú no eres así ¿Qué…cofcof sucede?

- Ruki….yo… -lo miro- desde que paso eso hace 12 años…nunca tuvimos una charla…

- Si aun recuerdo eso… - el toma mi mano

- Ruki… -lo miro

- Waka, Reita me dijo que me alejara de ti, que no te hablara por eso nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte nada…Waka…cofcof…

- Ruki…no esfuerces la voz te hará mal

- Pues vale la pena – estaba preocupada no quería que nada le pasara que baka soy como saco el tema…-

- No me digas nada Ruki en serio

- Entonces te lo demuestro – le toca mi mejilla, acercándose a mí, me mira – Waka…

- Ru…Ruki… - en eso siento un rose en mis labios, era los suyo en los míos…a caso el ¿Gusta de mi?

- Waka…me gustas…y siempre quise decírtelo, por eso cofcof – comienza toser

- Ruki, no te esfuerces

- Pero debo…cofcof…Waka…- me mira – Cassis….

- ¿Cassis?

- Si…cofcof…es para ti

- Ruki…yo…

- Dime Waka, si te hice daño cofcof… perdóname…

- Ruki… - mis lagrimas se hacen presentes y lo abrazo – Ruki…tu aun eres importante para mi…yo…

- Waka… - me abraza, sentí su dulce calor abrazándome – Te amo…- yo lo abrazo aun mas fuerte

- Yo aun sigo sintiendo eso...- luego lo miro – pero… - me suelto y miro a otro lado – no quiero lastimar a Reita…

- Entiendo…yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti… - lo miro y noto una sonrisa en el…

- Ruki, yo solo quiero que todo este bien – comienzo a llorar

- No llores cofcof…ya solucionaremos esto – el toma mi rostros limpiando las lagrimas…y yo solo puedo abrazarlo siendo correspondida

Siempre pasa esto, por culpa de mis sentimientos…todos perdemos, no quiero que Reita este mal, se que el me ama pero yo no quiero estar con el…yo amo a Ruki, tampoco quiero mentirle y seguro que Ruki tampoco quiere hacer eso…tengo miedo.

POV RUKI

Ahora se que sus sentimientos por mi no se han desvanecido pero…el miedo invade mi alma y ya no se que hacer, al menos puede olvidar todo y en mi confiar. Yo la amo pero esto es mas difícil de lo que creí, ¿La perderé a caso? ¿Si me arriesgo ganare? Por favor kami-sama que ella solo me mire a mí…por que yo a ella nunca la dejare sola…por que pase lo que pase tendremos UN FUTURO JUNTOS


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4:_ El regreso de "Ella" y su unión con Reita ¿Destruye nuestra felicidad?_**

Después de una charla, decidí que no iría al departamento hoy. Así que caminamos por el parque aun no era de noche…aunque estar en compañía de Ruki eso si me gustaba y mucho…y mas sabiendo que mis sentimientos por el son correspondidos, pero hay algo que no esta bien…es decir aun esta Reita no se que are, yo no le amo…y temo de que el reacciones mal…

POV REITA

Estaba en mi casa, mas que furioso y Hiko allí calmándome, pero como mierda no quiere que me ponga mal…si la que es supuestamente mi novia, no esta y menos me dice donde esta o peor con quien?... me invade la puta rabia de mierda

- Hiko deja de decir estupidez ¡Quieres!

- pues yo te digo la verdad, ¿quieres calmarte de una p*** vez?

- ¡claro para vos es fácil, tu novio estaba allí con vos!

- Mira deja de joder…además Waka puede hacer lo que ella quiere…es grande y sabe lo que hace – me dijo mientras yo me sentaba en el sofá

- ¡ja, ja, ja! No me hagas reír ¿Quéres?

- ¡Escúchame muy bien Reita! – la miro - ¡Ella sabe lo que hace! Pero lo que yo veo y por algo me dice que vos…no estas con Waka por que la amas, porque si vos la amaras…como dices que lo haces, la dejarías hacer lo que ella quiere…ya ni un respiro le das ¡Joder hombre! – ella se sienta

- ¿Respiro? Bah! Estas diciendo estupideces sin sentido…yo si le doy libertad a ella

- Reita…a ver niégamelo… - ella se para y se pone enfrente Mio, ha veces olvido de que ella le da igual todo, ha veces olvido de que a Hiko no le podes medir pero principalmente olvide que ella es una bestia defendiendo lo que quiere… - niégame… que estas con Waka solo por que ella esta enamorada de Ruki, vamos DON PERFECTO ¡Niégamelo mierda! ¡Niégame que detesta ver a Ruki feliz! ¡Niega que siempre competís con el, para que solo a ti te den valor! ¡Niégame que le dijiste a Ruki que no vea a Waka y es más, le dijiste a Uruha y Aoi que te sigan la corriente! ¡Niégame que odias saber que Waka estuvo enamorada de Ruki! ¡Niégamelo! – me grito…pues…yo no sabia que decirle

- …. – no podía decirle que no por que es verdad…

- Lo sabia…no tienes ni la cara para negarme nada…porque sabes que yo tengo la razón…porque no nos haces un favor…y mas que nada se lo haces a Ruki y Waka…y los dejas en paz…pero por lo que veo eres un hombre como todos QUE PIENSA CON LOS PIES Y NO CON LA CABEZA…para mi que esa bandita en tu nariz te oprimió el cerebro…que solo piensas en vos, sin importante los demás… pero descuida que tarde o temprano pasara algo grave y al único que culparan es a ti no solo por hueco sino por POSESIVO DE MIERDA

- ….

- Realmente me das asco…me avergüenza que somos casi familia…me das vergüenza loco…. – me mira con repugnancia – espero que Waka no cometa nada, o no le pase nada por juro que ah ti será quien te mate con mis manos, y sabes que mas? Me voy no quiero hablar con una pared invisible – y así me deja allí solo cerrando la puerta fuerte

- Soy una basura…soy la peor de las m*** pero…Waka ser mía…- me quede pensando… - Si por alguna razón Waka sigue enamorada de Ruki, pues…deberé eliminar a la competencia… - busco mi celular y entro a la agenda – perfecto se que ella me ayudara con este problema

FIN POV REITA

POV RUKI

Caminamos hasta que ya se estaba haciendo de noche, veía como Waka estaba con algo de frío, así que me saque mi abrigo y se lo puse

- Ruki realmente no debes… - me decía, hay verla así de inofensiva me dan . no Ruki no es momento…

- No te preocupes Waka, esta bien – caminamos aun mas y salíamos de allí – Etto…Waka ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu departamento?

- Bueno Ruki, no iré a mi departamento esta noche…iré a un hotel que queda cerca de aquí no mas…

- Pero… ¿Y Hiko?

- No pasara nada, siempre lo hice…cuando peleaba con Reita o discutíamos yo no iba donde Hiko sino algún hotel – ¿Qué? ¿Ellos ya han discutido?

- No Waka

- Eh…

- No iras a ningún hotel, vendrás a mi casa…tengo una habitación de mas… - ella me quiere decir algo – y no acepto un no como respuesta

- Ruki… - ella me abraza – gracias…domo arigatou…

- Waka…vamos no debes agradecerlo – la miro a los ojos – haría lo que fuera por ti…

FIN POV RUKI

Aww! Adoro que me mire así, lo se…lo se…me volví kawai pero es que no puedo evitarlo. El me trata tan ¡huy! Bien que yo solo me dejo llevar…

- Grac….esta bien Ruki – y así nos vamos a su departamento…solo debo aviarle a Hiko que no iré, así no me esperara…mientras vamos para allá le mando un msj.

POV HIKO

Estaba en el departamento, hecha un mar de nervios…me da mucha bronca que Waka sufra de esta manera…y mas sabiendo lo que Ruki siente por ella…aun recuerdo que mi Uruha me dijo todo…por esa razón siempre le digo todo Waka bueno casi todo… ¬¬ esta bien solo lo bueno…es que no quería preocupar a Ruki, si el se entera lo que Reita le hace a ella, es capas de matarlo u.u

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ MENSAJE DE TEXTO NUEVO ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Hola Hiko…Etto…hoy no iré a dormir al depa. Estaré en bueno otro lugar, pero no le digas a nadie…bueno estaré hablando con Ruki y bueno…se me hizo tarde así que me quedo en su casa…no me esperes y sobre todo guarda el secreto ¬¬

Sayonara Matta ne. ^^

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ FIN DEL MENSAJE NUEVO ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

- Vaya, así que con Ruki – borro el msj. – por si las dudas…espero que todo salga bien para ellos…

FIN POV HIKO

Una vez llegado allí, Ruki me hace pasar y soy recibida por esta hermosura de Koron, es que no puedo evitarlo es hermoso tan simpático

- Oh…pero que hermosura – lo cargo en mis brazos – Eres hermoso … - este me mira y mueve el rabo

- Sigo diciendo que Koron le agradas mucho – me mira

- Es que es muy tierno, dicen que los perros adquieren la personalidad del dueño

- Je, je…pues si debe ser

- Es que así es Ruki…tu eres como Koron ^^

- Gracias – dejo al perrito en el suelo y me saco el abrigo para dárselo, el lo cuelga

- Bien pasa a la sala…yo preparare algo de te – y se mete a la cocina, yo camino por la sala y veo todo ¿Ordenado? Se nota que es mas limpio que yo je, je, je pero últimamente me he vuelto mas ordenada así que en eso nos parecemos…me siento en el sofá. Esperando a Ruki…mientras que el perrito esta a mi lado, encima del sofá…

- Bien – llega Ruki y me da una taza – cuidado que esta algo caliente…

- Gracias – tomo un poco y lo dejo sobre la mesa… - eres muy amable conmigo…

- Waka – el me mira, dejando también su taza – tu eres importante para mi…por esa razón…cuido de vos…

- Ruki… - ahí ya me puse colorada, y no es por que estoy bajo el sol…o por que el te estaba caliente sino estoy colorada de vergüenza . Pero luego se voltea y yo también…no se que hacer ahora…en eso siento como Koron me jala del pie… - ¿Qué pasa Koron? – y luego jala a Ruki provocando que Ruki caiga sobre mi - Etto…

- Waka…bueno yo…. – el me mira y yo también, fue un instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron…en eso…suena el celular de Ruki… - Creo que debo contestar…

- Etto…si…yo iré al…bueno al baño, con permiso – y así me retiro hasta allí, hay se me cae la cara de vergüenza.

POV RUKI

Salvado por el celular ¿No es salvado por la campana? Bueno en este caso es celular…veo el numero pero no lo conozco…

- Hola…

- Hola Ruki…

- Yumi… - no puede ser ¿Yumi? La hermana de Waka…. O.o

- Si amor…ya te has olvidado de mi…que mal lo tuyo

- pero si yo a vos no te hablo hace mucho - que le pasa a esta chabona

- Porque mejor no vas a la puerta y lo averiguas…

- Pero… - voy a mi puerta y al abrirla la veo allí, no me dio tiempo a nada…y se me abalanzo encima Mio

FIN POV RUKI

Yo llegaba lo mas bien, y vi algo que me dejo helada…mi hermana Yumi arriba de Ruki…no sabía si llorar, o ponerme mal…solo decidí quedarme detrás de mi puerta viendo todo y escuchando

- ¿Me extrañaste? Sé que si y mucho – le decía ella

- Yumi…mira…ahora deja eso – Ruki se levanta…

- Pero que pasa…a caso ¿Te olvidaste nuestra noche juntos? - ¿Una noche? No esto es imposible, no puede haber una noche…no

- ¿Qué noche? Estás loca! Tu y yo terminamos hace muchos años, no mientas porque tú y yo no tuvimos nada…

- Ha y me vas a negar que…el bebe que estoy esperando ahora es tuyo

- ¡¿Qué!? – No Kami-Sama dime que es mentira por favor…mis ojos comienzan a llorar…tengo miedo… - estás loca…realmente enferma, yo no estuve contigo y lo juro por Kami-sama – Ruki hecha a mi hermana de allí… - asi que deja de mentir…

- Te vas a arrepentir Takanori Matsumoto… - se escuchaba una voz afuera en el pasillo mientras que yo no daba más…decidí irme al baño, pero Ruki me vio

- Waka… - y por desgracia vio mis lagrimas… - etto…te juro que no tengo nada que ver

- Ruki… - lo miro – muéstrame donde dormir por favor… - no quería saber nada por el momento…pero él se negó a eso y me abrazo… - Ruki…

- Waka te juro que no quería lastimarte…pero créeme yo no estuve con ella… - no sé porque razón me enoje asi, solo siento que le creo…si asi como lo ven, yo le creo…debe ser el amor que le tengo que hace que le crea…

REITA POV

- ¿Y qué paso?

- Nada, el boludo no me creyó ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo recupero a mi Ruki hermoso?

- Calma Yumi…ya veremos que hacemos… - le dije

- Bien pero…sabes que esto tiene una precio… - me mira

- Lo sé, tendrás a Ruki a como dé lugar…solo debemos ser más listos que el…

FIN POV REITA

Luego de eso me enseño el lugar y mi habitación. No sé cómo pude creerle a esa estupida que tengo de hermana, Ruki…se que él nunca me dañaría…el me lo dijo, a caso el destino o otra fuerza natural hace que yo le crea.

Pasaron las horas, y no podía dormir…se me hacía muy pesado…y mas por los ruidos de la ventana, me levante y fui a la sala…

- Ruki… - ¿Qué hacia despierto?

- Oh…discúlpame… - me dijo

- Pero ¿Qué haces ha estas horas?

- Pues no podía dormir…y veo que tu menos

- No u.u es que muchos ruidos en esa habitación, no me dejan dormir

- Pues si quieres ve a mi cama…yo dormiré en la otra

- ¿Qué? No Ruki está bien…

- Vamos…no seas asi…

- Es que…Hiko duerme conmigo bueno ella en su cama y yo en la mía, asi no estoy sola…es que desde que me mude…me dio miedo estar sola…

- Entiendo… - él se me acerca - ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

- Ruki…

- Tranquila no hare nada… - cerebro tonto que cosas piensas

- Bueno….gracias…

- De nada.

Asi vamos los dos, bueno los tres el perrito de Ruki se puso en el medio de la cama…asi que Ruki de un lado y yo del otro…podía sentir más nervios en mi pancita pero bueno…como no… ¿a quién no le daría? Es decir es Ruki…dormir con él, de seguro es el sueño de todas…ya que es una banda famosa…y el uno de los más codiciados, seguro que muchas me querrán matar. En eso me quedo dormida de tanto pensar…y no me doy cuenta de nada…

POV RUKI

Estaba cómodo, no sé qué hora era…solo sé que Koron se movió, y allí sentí algo en mi pecho…note como Waka se acomodaba alli…bien Ruki estas híper colorado ¿Ahora?...

- Ruki… - ella se abraza mas a mi… - te amo… - saben es lindo escuchar eso de ella…asi que la abrase y aso poco a poco también me quedo dormido…

- Waka…te amo…

* * *

Lamento la demora. Y en cuanto a la critica constructiva se puede decir que este Fan Fic fue el segundo que hice, segun yo ahora he mejorado bastante. Proximamente subire un fan fic que estaba escribiendo con una **"hermosa"** amiga mia, tambien planeo terminar A LONG WAY TO HAPPY que tendra una segunda parte sin duda alguna. Otra noticia es que debo continua con MY DEAR TUTOR juro que lo terminare solo el tiempo, y mas que entre a trabajar es muy complicado de hacer. Una noticia nueva (Porque soy muy buena) Estrenare en cuando termine esos dos fan fics uno nuevo, no dare nombres ni nada por el estilo ya que lo hago desde el movil en mis ratos libres o sin nada que hacer. Ya con eso me despido nos veremos. ByE~~


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: _Private emotion_**

No se en que momento había olvidado, que fea es la sensación del sol en los ojos…pues ahora lo estoy sintiendo, abro mis ojos y noto que el lado de la cama esta vacía. Solo veo a lo lejos a Koron que estaba recostado muy cómodo, veo a mi alrededor. La habitación de Ruki estaba muy bien organizada o.o ¿Por qué siempre pongo eso como escusa? Me levanto de la cama y voy hacia el baño arreglándome un poco mis cabellos y demás, una vez lista salgo. Siento que un olor a café recién hecho sale de la cocina…allí lo veo preparando la mesa hasta que me ve

- Buenos dias… - me sonríe

- Buenos dias… - suspiro – pensé que ibas a seguir durmiendo

- ¿ah eso? ¿Te desperté?

- No para nada…solo que aun es algo temprano

- Lo se…soy de levantarme temprano

- Ya veo… - "el no es como Reita, el es solo un vago que se levanta cuando quiere…Ruki es totalmente diferente" lo miraba

- Vamos Waka, siéntate…

- Pero…no Ruki en serio…debo irme a la disquera – el se me acerca y me mira yo estaba demasiado nerviosa de nuevo

- Yo te llevare, primero toma algo ¿Si?

- Esta bien…realmente sabes como insistir – me siento y comienzo a desayunar, es agradable su compañía. Nunca creí decir esto pero el es mejor que Reita, y es que me conoce de mas tiempo

Luego de desayunar, lo esperaba en la sala junto con Koron. Estábamos jugando juntos…es muy tierno, siempre me gustaron los animales pero en mi departamento no puedo tener uno debido a que Reita los odia, Hiko no tiene problemas, aunque el problema es el estupido portero ese que dice NO ADMITIMOS ANIMALES viejo del mal. En un momento el perrito sale y ahí veo a Ruki, como si nada mi corazón se quiere salir de mi pecho ya no puedo estar más nerviosa

- Bien vamos

- S…si – y así salimos de allí yendo al ascensor, lo que yo mas rogaba es que…Reita no vaya a la disquera, el sabe todo de mi. Si se llega a enterar que me fui con Ruki, anda a saber que pensara y créanme no es nada lindo

- Waka…

- Si… - lo miro - ¿Qué pasa?

- Estas algo…no se callada dime ¿Te molesta que te acompañe?

- Eh… - suspiro – no es eso Ruki, solo que…

- Solo ¿Qué cosa?

- Bueno – en eso se abre el ascensor y ingresan mas personas – nada olvídalo – no podía decirle MIRA RUKI, TENGO MIEDO QUE REITA TE VEA…Y SABES QUE MAS? TE PODRIA ROMPER LA CARA no podía decirle eso pero en un momento las personas allí dentro se echaron para atrás y me empujaron contra Ruki, yo ya estaba roja era poco sino colorada el me abraza por la cintura y yo lo miraba. Entonces sentí como solo allí estábamos nosotros dos y nadie mas

POV RUKI

La gente se hizo para atrás y para que ella no se cayera la tome por la cintura, mirándola a los ojos pude notar sus mejillas arder y para que negarlo, yo igual estaba así. En eso el ascensor paro y más gente entro por lo cual estábamos un poco acorralados mas de lo normal diría yo, ella estaba apegada a mi cuerpo y nos mirábamos muy profundo sentí que a mi alrededor no había mas nadie que nosotros dos…en un momento asi mis nervios me dejaron sin darme cuenta me estaba acercando a sus labios que con solo verlos, sentí que me llamaban a que los besara, pero como todo bueno siempre termina mal. El ascensor paro y todos salieron hasta nosotros…pero una vez fuera aun seguíamos viéndonos asi no fue hasta que unas voces chillonas retumbaron, sacándome de mi trance…

- ¡Son Waka y Ruki! ¡Ah! – eran unas fanes molestas

- Hay no… - dijo ella - ¿Qué haremos? Seguro nos vieron

- ¡Vamos! – tome a Waka y salimos de allí hasta unas escaleras que estaban allí, nos quedamos hay abajo. Ella me abrazaba

- Esas chicas seguro nos vieron…

- No lo creo

- Se fueron por aquí estoy segura – ellas subían esa escalera y con Waka, tratamos de no hacer ruido alguno. Estábamos muy cerca de nuevo, y una sensación me estaba invadiendo…aun abrazados.

- R…Ru…Ruki – dijo en susurro

- Di…dime

- Yo…bueno veras…tengo miedo – me abraza aun mas

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – la miro acariciando suavemente su mejilla

- Es decir…Reita podría estar en la disquera y…no quiero que te haga nada…

- Entiendo…- se que lo menos que quiero es que ella tenga problemas – si quieres te pago un taxi, es lo menos que puedo hacer…

- No Ruki…no te preocupes por mi – ella se intenta levantar – estaré bien – y en eso se enreda con algo

- Waka – la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia mi, pero eso provoca que ella se caiga sobre mi y abrimos una puerta que estaba debajo de la escalera cayendo allí

- Ruki…

- Waka… - el silencio se hizo presente, ella se paro luego avergonzada y yo la mire…aun ella no quería verme sus ojos decían lo contrario – mírame…

- No…es mejor asi… - ella desvía su mirada – Ruki yo te amo pero estoy con Reita – la tomo de las manos, ella me mira – Ru…

- Waka escúchame – ella se sorprende – dime si el te ara feliz como yo ¿No? ¿El es tu destino? A caso ¿Eres feliz asi?

- No Ruki – ella me mira – no lo soy, es que tu no entiendes… - comienza a llorar – tu no comprendes que desde que no te veo o desde que me ignoras mi corazón se ha caído a pedazos…- suelto sus manos y ella se seca alguna lagrimas pero sigue aun llorando – tu…nunca me dijiste nada, comprendo que lo quisiste hacer…pero… - aprieta sus puños y me mira – ¿Por qué nunca viniste por mi antes? ¿Por qué no me diste una señal? – se tapa - ¿Por qué?

- Porque si lo hice

- ¿Eh?...

- Si lo hice Waka… - la miro - si te di señales y muchas…escucha…Cassis es una, todos creen que cuando la escribir estaba con alguna persona…pero no es asi, esa canción es para ti…solo esperaba que tu te des cuenta de su significado…_por que incluso si tus sentimientos se desvanecen mañana te seguiré amare, firmemente…y incluso si tus sentimientos se desvanecen, te seguiré amando, sin falta _

FIN POV RUKI

Al escuchar sus palabras, no cabía duda. Todas esas canciones que escribió y los videos que vi a parte de esos sentimientos que me trasmitía al escucharlas. Todo encajaba Ruki siempre me dio una señal es solo que yo nunca pude decirle nada

- Ruki…yo… - lo miro

- Waka…mis sentimientos por ti nunca se esfumaron – me toma del rostro – Yo te amo firmemente… - y asi se acerca a mi posando sus labios de nuevo sobre los míos, ya no me importa mas nada…rodeo mis brazos por su cuello correspondiendo asi su beso. Cada vez mas profundo, que nos estaba dejando ya sin aire, asi que nos separamos lentamente de nuevo…pero algo allí estaba muy no se ¿diferente? Pues si…

POV HIKO

Mi hermano llego a la disquera a buscar a Waka, y yo no le diría donde estaba. Es un pesado creo que lo que hablamos no le entro en su hueca…bueno con razón es hueca, no le entrara nada.

- Puedes calmarte por Kami-sama

- No! Es que vine por ella

- Ya te dije, ella no esta – yo me levanto – asi que puedes irte por favor… - lo saco de allí

- Que pesado -dijo Rei

- Si es una bestia con Waka a todo eso – dice Thera - ¿Y ella? ¿Dónde esta?

- Pues…dijo que ella vendrá al ensayo, de seguro no tarda en venir asi que no nos apuremos - les dije "Waka ¿Dónde estas?"

FIN POV HIKO

Salimos de allí, yendo al auto. Debía ir a mi ensayo, Ruki es muy amable en llevarme, entonces al fin caigo en cuenta. El es lo que yo necesito en mi vida.

Llegando luego de un viaje a la disquera me bajo lo mas normal, pero antes de eso el me toma de la mano…

- Waka…

- Si…

- ¿Te gustaría ir al cine esta noche? – Una cita y con Ruki mmm… ¿Qué dirían?

- Si…me gustaría

- De acuerdo, paso por ti a las 20 – y asi me bajo y veo como luego se aleja de allí, ingreso adentro de allí pero no todo alegría sino un gran regaño por mama Thera

Pasaron esas cosas, el ensayo salio bien…aunque yo estaba en las nubes me trababa hasta Hiko creo que se dio cuenta por como me mira je, je, je es decir ¿Tanto se nota?

Pasando eso, salimos de allí eran tipo 18, tenia una hora para arreglarme. Yendo para la casa Hiko aun me mira raro, seguro ya se que hará…

- ¿Y Que paso? - ¿Qué les dije?

- Nada… - me hago la difícil es que bueno ando de feliz…no se puede negar eso

- Vamos Waka no me mientas, se que algo escondes…

- Bueno… - nos sentamos en el sillón – Veras…

Le comencé a decir que Ruki correspondió mis sentimientos hasta le conté lo de nuestro beso en el parque…también le conté lo de mi odiosa hermana, y como por poco yo le creía finalmente le dije que tendría una cita con el dentro de una hora

- ¡Ah! Son 18:50 mejor me apuro – dije entrando a la habitación

- Bueno pero tu hermana es una enferma

- Lo se Hiko – buscaba ropa – ¿me prestas esto?

- Si úsalo – me mira – pero volviendo al tema…tu hermana ¿Qué hacia en donde Ruki?

- ¿Quién sabe? – me metí al baño

- Es bien raro esto…la verdad me parece extraño

- ¡Anda saber! – me metí a la ducha

En eso Hiko tiene razón, mi hermana…esa mocosa le dijo de un hijo a Ruki, yo creo en el ya que mi hermana no le crearía ni aunque me diga la verdad.

En eso una vez lista tocan la puerta

- Hola…

- Hola…

- Bueno Ruki – este abrió lo ojos – me la traes a salvo y no borracha ni menos que menos si se queda en tu casa – le guiñe el ojo – avisa

- ¡Hiko! – le grite

- Bueno, bueno…diviértanse

Saliendo de los depa, hasta su auto como todo caballero me hace subir y luego el sube. Arranca el mismo y nos vamos. Saben? Estoy súper nerviosa y todo por Hiko

Llegamos al cine e ingresamos. Por suerte no nos han reconocido, una vez dentro conseguimos buenos lugares, sentándonos la película dio comienzo…la verdad estar allí me trajo un mal recuerdo, cuando estábamos en el cine con todos y el no fue invitado. Me dio mucha lastima que por mi, a el lo dejaran de lado. En eso el rodea mis hombros y yo me acerco a el, no se es lindo estar asi y mas si es la persona que amas. El resto de la película fue grandiosa.

Pasaron las dos horas y termina, una vez nos fuimos. Caminado hacia donde estaba el auto.

- Ruki…

- Dime ¿Qué pasa? No te gusto

- Si me gusto, es genial lo que sucede es que…

- Si…

- Recordé algo estando allí – me paro y lo miro – cuando todos te dejaron de lado por mi…

- No te eches la culpa, fue el plan de Reita… - el me mira mas cerca – pero ahora ya no te dejare ir

- Ruki… - dándome un beso corto

- Ahora vayamos a casa… - yo le sostengo la mano - ¿Qué pasa?

- No quiero irme a donde Hiko - lo abrazo – quiero quedarme contigo…

POV RUKI

Cuando me dijo eso, mi corazón se paro…sentí morir y volver a vivir. Waka era mi mundo, y la única mujer con la que quiero estar toda mi vida

- Esta bien…vamos

- Ruki, no quiero molestarte

- No me molestas… - la tomo del rostro nuevamente – yo quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase – en mi había algo diferente, algo cambio…y esta vez no me arrepentiré

FIN POV RUKI

Fuimos al auto, nuevamente mi corazón estaba allí palpitando a mil, nervios tenia a montón…pero lo que sentía es lo que mas me gustaba.

Sin darnos cuenta. Nos miramos de nuevo, esa sensación estaba allí con en ese lugar. Sin poco importarnos el tiempo…nos dirigimos al ascensor nuevamente, aun perdidos en nuestro mundo

POV RUKI

La miraba, sabia que ella pensaba lo mismo que yo…y si es de ser de esta manera…no me arrepentiré de nada, sea cual sea no me arrepentiré

FIN POV RUKI

Dentro del mismo, las puertas se cerraron…nos miramos aun mas, acercándonos. Lo se haga lo que haga ahora…ya no me importa mas nada. Nos besamos como dos tortolos, yo lo abrazaba del cuello jugando con sus cabellos, mientras sentía como sus manos acariciaban mi cintura…llegamos al piso, nos tuvimos que separar un breve momento, una vez abierta la puerta. Ruki me miraba, yo comprendí…es como que nos conectáramos.

- Waka… ¿Sabes que yo no quiero hacer algo que te lastime? – me acerca a el

- Ruki…solo quiero estar contigo, ya nada importa

- Te amo…

- Y yo también… - El me abraza por la cintura delicadamente, susurrándome de forma tierna y especial

- Solo esta noche…seremos solo tú y yo…

- Ruki… - no pude evitar sonrojarme…pase lo que pase ahora se que no me arrepentiré

POV RUKI

La mire a los ojos…era tan especial, tan única…su mirada me ha cautivado. Comienzo acariciando su cintura suavemente a la vez ella rodea mi cuello, mientras yo le doy pequeños besos en el suyo, podía escuchar su respiración sobre mi oído…eso ya me estaba volviendo loco. Comenzamos a caminar atrás, hasta que la acorralo en la pared…acariciando su cintura por debajo de la blusa. Sentir su piel me invadía ya mis 5 sentidos, quería más sentía amor por este ser y que mejor manera de demostrárselo que de este modo.

Llegamos a mi habitación, recostándonos sobre las sabanas…entra besos ya estábamos casi sin vestimenta, la mire note un leve sonrojo…se que le da algo de vergüenza a mi igual…pero esto es algo especial y lo are con todo el amor que le tengo a esta mujer que amo desde hace tanto.

FIN POV RUKI

Lo mire es tan hermoso no puedo creer todo lo que yo siento por el…sentir sus manos en mi cintura, como recorre cada parte de mi piel…como con una sola caricia me enloquece tanto, me quedaría sin aliento si no fuera por sus respiración de boca a boca que me hace ¿suena mal? Lo se…pero yo juro que amo a Ruki y no me arrepiento de nada.

Estamos bajo las sabanas, siento esos roces entre nosotros. Viéndonos y conociéndonos profundamente, aun no caigo en este mundo pero me agrada sentir su piel contra la mía…me besa desde mi cuello hasta mi vientre, ya no puedo morir mas de el placer que siento…luego me mira con esa mirada profunda que solo el hace…llegando a mi oído me susurra…

- Te cuidare…no te are daño…lo menos que deseo es hacerte algo malo…- me mira- si algo te hace sentir mal me detendré…solo dímelo

- No te preocupes – le acaricio el rostro – yo confío plenamente en ti…

Dándole fuerzas, me mira…yo hago lo mismo sintiendo algo dentro mío, pronuncio un "ah" y el me mira, mientras que lo abraza

- Descuida – me acaricia mientras… - yo no te are daño ¿quieres que me detenga?

- No…n…no Ruki…sigue

- Segura…

- S…si – lo abrazo

Siento cada uno de sus movimientos, todo se hacia dolorosa al principio pero a medida que avanzaba yo por instinto pido mas…me sentía plena no me interesaba si esto estaba bien o mal, Ruki es el único en el que yo pensaría día y noche.

Mas y mas teníamos, sentí como ya estaba llegando a mi punto máximo total…sentí además una calidez al llegar al clímax…que caí sobre la cama y el sobre mi…pero con una mano en cada lado. Ambos estábamos agitados, mirándonos. El se recuesta a mi lado y yo sobre su pecho…

- Waka… - me abraza – te amo…mas que nadie en este mundo, tenlo presente siempre

- Ruki – me acerco y le doy un beso – yo igual te amo

Ambos nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados sin interesarnos de los demás o que pasara…sino ahora solo descansar, y mañana será otro día…espero que Hiko no se moleste

POV HIKO

Estaba en el departamento, miraba la hora. Waka aun no viene, Uruha me mira…se que parezco madre sobre protectora pero es que yo conozco a Reita y a Waka. Solo ruego que nada de esto salga mal.

- Vamos amor, Ruki no le hará nada

- Eso no me preocupa mi vida – me siento a su lado – sino lo que Reita llegue ha hacer

- Es cierto, pero dudo que Ruki sea tan estupido para cometer algún error

- Espero que así sea mi vida – lo abrazo – espero que si

FIN POV HIKO

POV REITA

Estaba en mi casa, con Yumi…planeando ciertas cosas. Sabia que Waka estaba distanciada conmigo, y Yumi y yo tenemos nuestras dudas

- Seguro que esta con Ruki

- A mi se me hace lo mismo…pero este plan no debe fallar

- Lo se Reita…el doctor me dio el resultado falso de esos supuestos análisis – yo sonrío muy feliz

- Así que ahora estas "embarazada" de Ruki

- ¡Claro! Con pruebas de esta índole, lo tengo comiendo de mis manos

- Entonces si Waka y Ruki estarían juntos…

- Estos exámenes provocaran una desconfianza y futura ruptura

- Amo como piensas…- le dije sonriendo

- Gracias…sabes que te amo por eso… - me dijo

- Yo también, pero nadie debe saber esto…recuerda tu supuestamente estas con Ruki y yo con Waka…

- Me gustaría poder estar contigo en publico

- A mi también pero sabes que esto lo hago para que Ruki sea infeliz…

- Si el te ha hecho muchas cosas como sobresalir mas que tu

- Vamos amor no me lo recuerdes – la abrase – mejor pasemos a otra cosa

- Amo eso de ti

Así nos fuimos a mi dormitorio ¿Soy curel? Si lo se así es como me gusta ser

* * *

Bueno me adelanto mucho con los capitulo, es que no me gusta andar debiendo nada. Ya espero les guste este capitulo y seguire subiendo mas el proximo fin de semana, asi que ... esperen con ansias. Gracias muchas gracias por leer mis antiguas locuras de Fan Fics xD


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6:** **"_Confíe en vos ¿Por qué me jugaste con mis sentimientos?_"**

POV HIKO

Estaba preparando el desayuno, aun me preguntaba ¿Dónde esta Waka? No se ha visto aun

- ¿Dónde estará? – decía preparando todo

- Vamos amor no te hagas el alboroto así de la nada

- Pero Uruha – lo miro – yo no quiero que pase nada, por mi perfecto que ellos estén juntos ya era hora…pero creo que lo mejor seria que Waka termine con Reita

- En eso tienes razón

- Lo vez Uruha no es tan fácil

- Ya vendrá no te compliques – me abraza

- Gracias por estar aquí, y ayudar a Ruki con Waka

- De nada, ellos se merecen estar juntos…

FIN POV HIKO

Era algo de día, sentí una luz en mis ojos...hace mucho no me despertaba tan cómoda…miro a un lado mío, allí estaba el hombre que mas feliz me hacia en el mundo entero. Siento que se mueve un poco, así que intento hacerme la dormida. Recostándome sobre su pecho.

POV RUKI

Me despierto debido a la luz que emerge de la ventana, parpadeando un poco. Siento sobre mi pecho algo muy suave…y allí esta tan hermoso como especial, la mujer que mas amo en este mundo. Acaricio su cabello sin querer despertarla.

- "es tan hermosa, y no puedo creer que este conmigo...la amo con todo mi ser ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ella" trato de levantarme de la cama pero una mano me detiene

- Ruki… - ella abre sus ojos – me dejaras sola… - allí estaba con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y mirándome fijo

- No…es que te veías tan bien durmiendo que no quería molestarte

- Ruki… - me abraza – no quiero que me dejes nunca mas

- No lo haré Waka nunca te volveré a dejar sola, lo juro – la abrazo, acariciando su espalda – siempre estaremos juntos…pase lo que pase

- ¿en serio?

- Si Waka…siempre… - tomo su rostro – te amo y no te dejare – le doy un beso que ella corresponde

FIN POV RUKI

Pasaron un par de horas, Ruki y yo salimos de su departamento. El se ofreció a llevarme al departamento, es todo un caballero…no puedo creer que anoche bueno ustedes entienden me da algo de cosa decirlo.

Llegando al destino, yo bajo del mismo pero antes Ruki me toma la mano, yo lo miro fijo a los ojos

- **_Waka…_**

- **_D…dime_** – admito, cuando se acerca así me da nervios

- **_Te amo…_**- adoro cuando dice eso…nos dimos un beso, luego yo me baje de allí. Viendo a lo lejos que Ruki se iba… **_"Soy muy feliz"_**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 2 semanas después ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Estaba en mi departamento, los chicos se han ido de nuevo a su Tour. Ruki esta mucho mejor gracias a Kami-sama, y pues con Reita la cosa no marcho bien…ni el lo tomo bien…

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flash Back ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Estábamos allí, discutiendo de nuevo…el vio como yo estaba muy distancia de el. Me causo mucha bronca las cosas que me dijo pero aun más lo que dijo de Ruki

- **_¿Estabas con el no?_**

- **_Y si ese es el punto ¿Qué?_**

- **_Como ¿Qué? Yo soy tu novio y te prohíbo que estés con ese_**

- **_No le digas así...el es una gran persona_**

- **_Vaya…_** - me aplaude como tonto – **_sigue, se nota que Ruki es perfecto_**

- **_Estas delirando Reita y ya deja esa actitud de niño rebelde de 5 años quieres…_**- suspiro - **_¿sabes que? Has lo que tu quieras hacer, me da igual Tu y yo hasta aquí llegamos _**- el me agarra el brazo bien fuerte…

- **_¡Tú de mi lado, no te vas! _**

- **_¡Reita me lastimas!_**

- **_¡Me da igual! Escúchame… ¡Tu eres mía y de nadie mas!_** – si no fuera por Hiko y Uruha que entraron al cuarto anda a saber que pasaría

- **_¡Reita¡ ¡¿Qué te pasa loco de mierda?!_** – le dijo Uruha tomándolo de los brazos para que yo me zafara

- **_¡Déjame Uruha! ¡La concha de tu madre!_** – grito

- **_¡Tú cálmate, demente!_** – este se lo lleva afuera…

- **_Waka…_** - Hiko me abraza, yo solo lloro – **_Descuida aquí estoy yo nunca te dejare sola_**

- **_Hiko…_**

- **_Hiciste lo correcto…ya veras que a partir de ahora todo estará bien_**

Lloraba desconsoladamente pero sabia que debía terminar mi relación con Reita, era lo mejor…si amo a Ruki y el a mi. Ya al fin podremos ser felices…

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fin Flash Back ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Y ahora me siento algo no se ¿extraña? Pero no puede impedirme que esta ahora aquí, enfrente de muchas personas…tenemos un mini concierto en Japón…la gente es muy amable, pero mis mareos me están pidiendo mas…debo seguir adelante tengo que termina el concierto, no puedo decepcionar a mis amigas e compañeras de grupo.

Todo gira a mí alrededor, siento que me caeré en cualquier momento. ¿Qué me pasa?

Solo escucho a lo lejos una voz que me llama, mientras mi cuerpo cae…ya no se que sucederá ahora pero veo todo girar a mi alrededor…siento el suelo o lo que sea y demasiados gritos…ya de ahora no se como pero me desmayo.

Cuanto tiempo paso, cuanto estuve inconciente solo abro mis ojos y veo a mí alrededor ¿Un hospital?

- **_¡Waka!_** – grita Rei - **_¡Chicas Waka despertó!_** – todas se vienen a mi

- **_¿Waka como te sientes?_**

- **_Estoy bien Thera…gracias…_** - las miro - **_¿Qué paso?_**

- **_Pues tuviste un desmayo en pleno concierto_** – dijo Rei

- **_Creo que lo arruine chicas…_**

- **_No digas eso_**

- **_Si Thera tiene razón, no fue tu culpa_** – me sonríe Rei – **_el doctor dijo que es debido a la falta de alimentación dinos Waka ¿hace cuanto no comes?_**

- **_Pues últimamente he estado sin apetito…por que todo lo vomito_**

- **_Que extraño…bueno ya vengo iré a avisarle al medico_**

- **_Yo te acompaño Thera…_**- mira a Hiko –**_ Cuídala mucho ahora venimos_** – ellas se van

- **_Waka…dime algo_** – se nota que me conoce

- **_¿Qué pasa amiga?_**

- **_Bueno, estos mareos ¿Son normales en ti?_**

- **_Si, seguro es debido al esfuerzo y la presiones que tuve con Reita, descuida estaré bien_**

- **_Esta bien, como digas Waka_**

Se que ella no me cree lo que le digo, por esa razón somos como hermanas…pero la verdad de todo esto es que hasta yo no se que me pasa. Quizás ando nerviosa, veré a Ruki en septiembre y ya no puedo esperar por verlo…la verdad me ha hecho mucha falta…aunque no le diré a el sobre mi mareo, espero no salga en la prensa ni nada. No me gustaría que deje todo por mi u.u

POV REITA

Todo a la re mierda nos salio con Yumi, Waka me dejo y ahora parece que esta feliz con Ruki me da bronca eso, el siempre me gana en todo, odio a Ruki. Es un maldito. Aunque esto no se acaba hasta que yo juegue mi última carta, te haré mierda Takanori Matsumoto y maldecirás el día en que me robaste a Waka…bueno yo te la robe, es lo mismo. Te haré mierda ya lo veras. Tengo un AS bajo la manga.

FIN POV REITA

POV RUKI

Estaba mar de nervios, cuando Uruha me contó. Solo quería tomar el primer avión e ir a ver, pero este estupido pato no me dejo

- **_¿quieres calmarte?_**

- **_No quiero Uruha, ella se desmayo y tu lo tomas como si nada_**

- **_Pero amigo, ella esta bien_**** – **me mira y me sacude** – _deja de preocuparte_**

- **_Es que Uruha_**** – **me suelto y miro por la terraza** – _estar aquí en un hotel y saber que la persona que amas esta mal, te cambia todo_**

- **_Lo se Ruki…pero descuida ella esta en buenas mano…- _**me da una palmada **– _ya veras…además yo te mantendré informado_**

- **_Gracias amigo… _****- **lo miro** – _no se que haría sin ti…_ - **escucho la puerta de la habitación tocarse

- **_¿Quién será?_**

- **_No lo se_**** – **me voy a ver y al abrir veo a quien menos creí** – _Tu pero ¿Qué haces aquí?_**

- **_Vine a decirte la verdad Takanori Matsumoto_**** – **ingresa a la habitación

- **_¿Y ahora que quieres?_**** – **le dice Uruha

- **_Vaya…los amigos están juntos pues mejor así no repito todo mas de dos veces_**

- **_Vamos, quieres largarte_**

- **_No lo haré_**- ella se pone firme** – _si me sacas juro que voy con este papel y todo el mundo sabrá que yo estoy esperando un hijo tuyo y que tu lo niegas_**

- **_Ja, no me hagas reír…_**

- **_¿Quieres pruebas?_**** – **ella me tira un documento en la mesa** - _¿Qué dices a eso don genio?_**

- **_Estas loca_**** – **miro los papeles y quedo helado el resultado era…

- **_Positivo…_**** - **susurra Uruha…

- **_Pero ¿Cómo? Si vos y yo nunca estuvimos juntos ni menos hice eso contigo…_**

- **_A caso, nunca te emborrachaste… a caso olvidas ese día en el bar_**

- **_¿Cuándo?_**

- **_O vamos no te hagas, tu me acorralaste en el baño o ya lo olvidaste ¿Eh?_**

- **_Ruki… ¿Eso es cierto?_**** - **Uruha me mira, no sabia que decir…estaba helado pero…lo del baño es verdad yo la acorrale pero no recuerdo para que

- **_Si es cierto…pero no recuerdo para que te acorrale…así que no tienes pruebas_**

- **_Si tengo _****– **ella me saca los papeles** – _esto demuestra que yo espero un hijo tuyo de ya dos meses_ – m**e mira sarcásticamente** – _piensa Ruki…y llámame, sino la presa se enterara tienes hasta las 12 Adiós_ – **y así como entro se fue…yo me tiro al sillón, era cierto yo la acorrale y estaba borracho…pero no recuerdo que hice para colmo ese día, había salido solo por que me dolía ver como Reita era feliz con Waka…

- **_Ruki…_**

- **_Uruha te juro que no se que paso…pero se muy bien que ese día me emborrache para olvidar lo de Reita con Waka…y que la acorrale también, auque de allí todo es borroso para mi…_**

- **_¿Amas a Waka?_**

- **_Uruha por favor…yo la amo con todo mi ser…pero esto de un bebe es imposible_**

- **_Pero yo vi esos papeles y no mienten, tenían un sello medico_**

- **_¡Puta madre que me parió! Justo que quiero ser feliz con Waka, esta mierda…para colmo tengo hasta las 12 para contestarle_**

- **_¿Qué le dirás a Waka?_**

- **_Aun no se… mierda Uruha…no quiero perder a Waka pero si esa loca de Yumi publica ese papel…todos se enteraran y Waka también, será peor_****…**

- **_Y ¿Qué harás?_**

La pregunta del millón, que hacer para que Waka no salga herida. Ella me dijo que nunca se podría mal y no le haría caso a los inventos por parte de su hermana aunque dudo mucho, esta vez…ya que los papeles son reales. Si tan solo recordara si ese día estuve o no con Yumi…me gustaría saberlo, aunque dudo mucho que allá sucedido ya que por mas ebrio que este recuerdo algunas cosas. ¡Kami-sama! Ayúdame…

FIN POV RUKI

Estaba en casa, Hiko me había dicho que iría a la casa de sus padres. Miraba algo de televisión, muy relajada…últimamente me he sentido mareada, de seguro es tanto trabajo. Thera me dijo que me tomara un respiro de una semana, hay ya no puedo esperar a que sea la semana que viene…veré a Ruki.

Todo me esta saliendo de maravilla, creo que nada arruinara este momento. Tocan la puerta, que raro…

- **_¡Ya voy!_** – camino hasta allí y espío de quien se trata **_"No puede ser"_** abro la puerta y allí estaba

- **_Hermana…_** - lloraba… ¿Yumi?

- **_¿Qué te paso? _**

- **_Pu…puedo pasar a verte…_**

- **_Si, claro pasa_** – Esto es raro ¿Por qué vino aquí? Ella ingreso y nos sentamos en el sofá… - **_¿Qué te pasa? Me pones de los pelos_**

- **_No seas así… _**- lloraba – **_es que…bueno…es_** – se tapo la cara

- **_Es ¿Quién?_**

- **_Bueno… _**- se destapa la cara y me mira – **_es que…estoy bueno… _**– me pasa una documentación, yo la leí con sumo cuidado y no podía creerlo, lo que no quería creer se volvió realidad

- **_Estas_**

- **_Si…embarazada_** – leía ese papel de arriba abajo…recordé cuando ella fue a ver a **_"Ruki"_** pensé…mire de nuevo el papel…y no había duda, era 100% real…mi mundo se venia abajo…estaba a punto de largarme a llorar pero me contuve ya que ella me abrazo llorando – **_Waka no se que hacer…_** - me mira – **_por desgracia el padre no quiere saberlo_**

- **_Y...y… ¿Quién es…el…padre?_**

- **_Ruki_** – se larga a llorar aun mas, yo la abrazo

- **_Tranquila…_** - **_"Eso debería decírmelo yo a mi…soy una estupida…confíe en el, y me jugo chueco…Te odio Takanori Matsumoto"_**

Me quede con mi hermana un rato largo, ella luego se fue por que debía hacer unas cosas urgentes…espero que este bien, y que Ruki se haga cargo pero que piense muy bien esto…no quiero volver a verlo en mi vida, que se olvide de mi para siempre…

POV REITA

Yumi llega muy feliz a casa, eso significa que todo marcho sobre ruedas.

- **_Vaya estamos felices_**** – **le dije

- **_Pues… ¡por supuesto!_**** – **me besa** – _adivina ¿Qué?_**

- **_Mmm…no ¿Qué?_**

- **_La estupida de mi hermana se murió del susto por estos papeles que son falsos_**** – **los tira en la mesa

- **_Pues ahora todo sale como lo planeamos, ella volverá a mis brazos_**

- **_Mas vale que sea solo por hacerle la vida imposible a Ruki_**

- **_Tenlo por seguro_**

Ahora si Ruki, veras de lo que soy capas cuando tu solo quieres llamar la atención ¿Soy un hijo de puta? Pues no somos unos hijos de puta…ya que esos dos se merecen esto y más, así que vayan preparándose que aun no vieron todo de Reita y Yumi.

FIN POV REITA

POV RUKI

Como odio esto, ando meta llamar a Waka pero me da la casilla…tengo una ira. Anda a saber quilas esta cansada o algo, ya no se que pensar. Insitos pero nada. Hasta que…

- **…**

- **_Waka…Waka ¿Estás allí?_**

- **_…_**

- **_Por favor dime algo, ¿Estás?_**

- **_Solo… _**_- su voz estaba rara_

- **_¿Estuviste llorando?_**

- **_Eso no te importa…_**- suspiro – **_solo quiero que me dejes en paz, no quiero verte…_**

- **_Pero…_**

- **_Ya lo se todo…que sean muy felices con Yumi, se merecen el uno al otro…_**

- **_Waka…pero, tu no entiendes_**

- **_Ya adiós Ruki…olvídame para siempre_**

- **_Waka…_** - escuche un corte, la volví a llamar pero me dio apagado… - **_Yumi es la culpable de esto_**

- **_Ruki ¿Qué paso? –_** dijo alterado Uruha, que entraba a mi habitación, debido a que estrelle mi móvil contra la pared

- **_¡Mierda Uruha!_** **_La perdí y para siempre…_**

- **_Ruki… - _**me paro de la cama, y camino hasta la terraza "**_soy la peor mierda que excite en el mundo a caso ¿No merezco estar con Waka?"_**

Ahora si perdí toda esperanza, perdí a la persona mas importante en mi vida por Yumi…es mi culpa. Kami-sama ¿Qué hice para merecer tanto? ¿A quien le jodi la vida?

FIN POV RUKI

Mi celular callo sobre el suelo, me largue a llorar como nunca ¿Desde cuando soy tan sensible? No lo se…pero me duele mucho, Ruki me traiciono. Y ahora, ya nada queda…solo que sea muy feliz con Yumi. El destino es lo peor, primero me une a el y luego pasa esto, creo que Ruki y yo no somos el uno para el otro.

De repente me da unas nauseas terribles que me provocan ir de inmediato al baño.

- **_Debo ir al medico…pero no sola_** – tomo mi celular y marco el numero – **_Hola…si soy yo, ando mas o menos… ¿eh? Por estos mareos, no te preocupes por nada…_** - suspiro – **_solo quiero preguntarte una cosa ¿podrías acompañarme mañana al medico? _**– recibo una respuesta positiva – **_gracias y por favor…no le digas nada a nadie_**…- corto – **_que sea lo que Kami-sama quiere que sea…_**

Me tiro en mi cama, a dormir un rato. Mañana sabre la verdad sobre esto.

* * *

Bueno como lo prometi, cada fin de semana actulizaciones. Esta vez de nuevo **HILO ROJO **¿Qué opinan? Denme alguna idea sobre **MY DEAR TUTOR**. Ando con falta de inspiración y quiero seguirle el Fan Fic. Por mientras ya vere como termino pero nunca esta demas buenas ideas por parte de los lectores. Con esto me despido y hasta mañana, continuare con mis actividades de descanzo ~~


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7:**_** La verdad ha llegado… ¿Por qué me sucedió esto?**_

Llego mas temprano de lo que creí, deduje ya que es muy puntual en todo lo que hace. Llegamos al consultorio privado del doctor. Esperábamos en la sala, yo estaba algo nerviosa debo admitir. Sea lo que sea, no tiene nada de bueno.

- **_Waka…_** - me dice

- **_¿Eh?_**

- **_Estas rara_**

- **_Lo siento Thera…seguro tiene cosas que hacer y yo acá…_**

- **_Para nada_** – interrumpió – **_estaré aquí, no solo porque soy la líder del grupo sino porque ante todo eres mi amiga de años, y no te dejare así no mas_**

- **_Gracias amiga mía._**

- **_De nada_**

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, llego mi turno. Admito estoy súper nerviosa de lo que me lleguen a decir, solo ruego que no sea nada malo.

- **_Bien señorita Waka, hace mucho tiempo no la veía…_**

- **_Si doctor hace un buen rato que no vengo…_**

- **_Pues dígame ¿Qué le anda sucediendo?_** – la típica pregunta de los médicos u.u

- **_Pues…la verdad, en el ultimo concierto que dimos aquí en Tokio…vera… _**- andaba muy nerviosa **_"vamos nervios no me abandonen"_**

- **_Señorita…prosiga_**

- **_¡Eso hago! ¡Que no lo ve!_** – uhy como odio la presión u.u – **_disculpe doctor he estado con un humor muy bipolar estos días_**

- **_Descuide…prosiga…_** - ha veces me pregunto ¿Cuánta paciencia tendra este pobre hombre?

- **_Bueno a parte de mi humor bipolar, he estado con mareos e nauseas constante_** – el doctor anotaba cada cosa que le decía – **_también he tenido unos deseos de comer muchas comidas que en mi vida habría probado jamás…_**

- **_Comprendo_** – suspira – **_veamos…todo esto que me esta relatando usted, me da la sospecha…_**

- **_¿a que se refiere doctor?_**

- **_Pues veras señorita Waka, yo atiendo a muchos pacientes en mi consultorio, todos ellos son personas reconocidas en el mundo del espectáculo…además le diré que lo que usted me relata aquí ya lo he escuchado de muchas jóvenes que he revisado_** – me mira fijo – **_ahora dígame ¿le ha llegado el ciclo menstrual?_** – espera un momento ¿CICLO MENSTRUAL? ¬¬ que intenta saber…

- **_Pues…_**

- **_Solo dígame eso, es la única prueba que tengo de dar con la tecla a lo que usted le sucede_** – encima de esto, insistente Ash!

- **_No, no me ha llegado_**

- **_Ya veo…_** - firma una orden y me la da – **_quiero que se realice estos estudios, una vez que los tenga quiero que vuelva a verme…_**

- **_Esta bien_**

Salí de allí, sin dar ni una **_"adiós"_** o un simple **_"nos vemos"_** llego a donde me sacarían sangre para este maldito análisis…ya me esta desesperando. Por que no mejor me dice las cosas, en vez de hablar en clave ¡Uhy! .

- **_Ya solo debes esperar_**

- **_es normal a ti no te pincharon con la aguja_**

- **_vaya que humor, primero estas agresiva y ahora mas de nada sensible_**

- **_No me digas así_** – o.o ya kami-sama quiero llegar a la verdad, esto se bipolar no es lo mío

Paso el momento…me entregó el maldito análisis, y es hora de ir a ver al doctor.

POV HIKO

Llega al depa, no ubique a Waka en todo el día. Solo me dejo una nota "Hiko: pues iré hoy con Thera al medico, volveremos a la tarde con la respuesta a mi problema. Dile a Rei que tambien vaya"

- **_Esta chica…_** - suspiro

- **_Vamos Hiko…al menos sabremos que le pasa a Waka_**

- **_Lo se Rei… pero por kami-sama que no sea nada grave _**

- **_Si…mmmm ni mmm menommms_**

- **_puedes dejar de comer_**

- **_no seas así, tengo hambre…_** - mientras comía más galletas…

- **_si sgues así engordaras como un globo…_**

- **_¿Por qué eres tan cruel?_**

- **_Ash! eres un caso perdido_**

FIN POV HIKO

El doctor estuvo un rato largo mirando y mirando los resultados, y me miraba a mi que estaba mas en shock que el…cuando me dijo lo que me dijo ni yo podía creer

- **_Es…es imposible_**

- **_Pues en estos análisis no hay ningún error, todo indica que usted_**

- **_¡no lo diga!_** – me levanto de mi asiento – **_me iré…_**

- **_Señorita Waka será mejor que se siente_**

- **_¡No! _**– en eso sentí que me iba para atrás y el doctor me sostuvo – **_suélteme…_**

- **_¿Qué no comprende las consecuencias, en su estado?_**

- **_…_** - no decía nada, me sentó nuevamente en la silla

- **_Señorita…usted en este estado, debe cuidarse demasiado…no solo por usted sino por la otra persona_**

Ya mi vida tiene un nuevo giro…Ruki me engaño pero no solo me ilusiono barato, sino que embarazo a mi hermana y estoy segura que lo que me pasa es debido a la presión y a su culpa…

POV RUKI

Miro al techo, "Cassis" suena en mi celular…quería tratar de pensar ¿En que me equivoque? ¿Qué hice de malo? ¿A quien le cague la vida? Para que me alejaran de la mujer que más amo…la puerta suena

- **_¡Déjenme solo!_** – se abrió la puerta

- **_Vamos hombre_** – era Kai con su SONRISA

- **_Déjame…_** - me volteo

- **_Ya deja esas estupideces_** - me zamarrea – **_tenemos un concierto._** – me paro y lo miro

- **_No quiero ir a cantar, no lo haré…avisa que enferme o algo pero no pienso salir_** – me volví a recostar

- **_Ruki…sea por lo que sea que estés pasando, me gustaría que me lo digieras…se que mucha confianza no tienes en mi pero…me gustaría poder saberlo_** – se para - **_daré aviso_** – pensándolo en frío quizás es mejor olvidar por un momento todo y pensar en mi, odio que Kai siempre use la psicología inversa

- **_Kai… _**- me paro – **_será mejor que me aliste_**

- **_Pero…_**

- **_Esta bien, disculpa se que tu quieres lo mejor para mi como para el resto de la banda, así que saldré a tocar solo denme un momento a que me arregle_**

- **_Gracias Ruki_** – nos abrazamos y el sale afuera

- **_Tengo la sensación que todo volverá a la normalidad_**

FIN POV RUKI

Llegamos al departamento, no comente nada en lo absoluto sobre mis resultados. Las chicas me miraban extraño, lo se mi cara no da una buena impresión.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, Rei seguía comiendo esas galletas…creo que iba por el tercer paquete, Hiko me miraba pero traba de no decir nada y por ultimo Thera suspiraba con mucha insistencia.

- **_Bueno…_**- interrumpió Rei – **_podríamos hablar de lo que sucede ¿no?_**

- **_Es lo que estoy esperando_** – Hiko me mira…

- **_Chicas, no se como decirles esto…_** - por un lado tenia mucho miedo y por otro ¿Qué pasaría luego?

- **_Waka pase lo que pase, como ya te lo dije…estaremos juntas en esto_** – eso es cierto…

- **_Bueno verán_** – agarro fuerte los exámenes que definen lo que me esta pasando – **_me hice unos análisis y me diagnosticaron que…bueno yo…_** - suspiro – **_una vida esta creciendo en mi_**

- **_¡Estas embarazada!_** – grita Rei

- **_que suavecita Rei_**

- **_perdón_**

- **_Si así es, estoy esperando un hijo… _**

- **_Bueno eso es una…digamos buenas noticias ¿Cierto?_**

- **_No lo se Thera_** – suspiro – **_creo que por un lado esta bien que comience a tener una familia propia pero por otro_** – agarro mas fuerte ese papel y lagrimas salían sin querer de mis ojos… - **_no quiero hablar al respeto perdónenme_** – me levanto, así me encierro en mi cuarto…suelto el papel en el suelo y comienzo a sollozar en silencio

Estoy embarazada ¿Es algo bueno o algo malo? No lo se…por un lado es hermoso tener un bebe a quien cuidar y criar, por otro lado el padre no es algo que llamamos un hombre "honesto" es horrible decir esto pero…Ruki embarazo a mi hermana haciéndose ahora el que no sucedió nada y mas encima tengo las desgracia de llevar dentro de mi algo suyo…es totalmente injusto…me gustaría abortar lo que tengo o quizás solo esperar, la verdad…ya ni se que hacer

* * *

_Bueno esta vez me tarde mas de la cuenta y espero que les guste, la verdad ando tan ocupado con el trabajo e otras cosas que se me olvida hacerme tiempo para todo. Gracias por leer hasta otra ^^_


End file.
